Rewrite ${(6^{10})(6^{-10})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{10})(6^{-10}) = 6^{10-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{10})(6^{-10})} = 6^{0}} $